A noise current absorber that is attached to an electric wire and absorbs noise current flowing through the electric wire has been known. As one of the noise current absorbers, a noise current absorber that includes a pair of magnetic bodies and a holder is available. When abutting against each other, the pair of magnetic bodies exhibits a cylindrical shape or an annular shape (both of the shapes are hereinafter collectively referred to as the cylindrical shape) as a whole of the pair of magnetic bodies. The holder holds both of the magnetic bodies in a state that the pair of magnetic bodies exhibits the cylindrical shape.
When the noise current absorber with such a structure is attached to the electric wire, the pair of magnetic bodies in the cylindrical shape surrounds the electric wire from an outer peripheral side. As a result, the pair of magnetic bodies magnetically forms a closed magnetic path and exerts intended noise current absorbing capacity (for example, see Patent Document 1).